youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Jumanji (Luke Yannuzi Pet Style)
Luke Yannuzi Spoof of Jumanji (1995) Movie Casts and Trailer On Youtube Making By Faline Ohanna Cast: *Alan Parrish - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sarah Whittle - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Carl Bentley - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Judy Shepherd - Young Faline (Bambi) *Peter Shepherd - Young Bambi (Bambi) *Van Pelt - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Young Alan Parrish - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Young Sarah Whittle - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sam Parrish - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Carol Parrish - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Billy Jessup - T. R. Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Nora Shepherd - Mena (Bambi 2) *Exterminator - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Caleb - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Benjamin - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Lion - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Crocodile - Crocs (The Lion King 2) *Carl Bentley (1969) - Nibblies (Tom and Jerry) *Peter as a Monkey - Conker the Squrriel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Miss Magruder - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Frank - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *Bill - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2) *Construction Worker - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Paramedics - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Gun Salesman - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Louise - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Mrs. Thomas - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Shoe Factory Bum - Baloo (The Jungle Book/Talespin) *Bum's Dog - Kitten Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Stampede - Circle of Life Animals (The Lion King), Balto and his Sled Dog Teams (Balto) and Horses (Spirit: Stallion of The Cimarron) *Bats - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) *Mosquitos - Bees (Winnie The Pooh) *Monkeys - Raccoons (Brother Bear) *Pelican - Swan Odette (The Swan Princess) *Spiders - Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove) *Judy & Peter's Parents - The Great Prince of The Forest and Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Two French Girls - Tanya and Yasha Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Humans - Various Pets and Animals Scenes: *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 1 - Prologue/1869 *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 2 - 1969/Mickey Mouse's Shoe Factory *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 3 - Fievel Mousekewitz Discovers Jumanji *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 4 - Fievel Mousekewitz and Mickey Mouse's Argument *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 5 - The Game Begins/Fievel Gets Trapped In Jumanji *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 6 - 26 Years Later/The Shepherds Moves In *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 7 - A Haunted Rumor *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 8 - Back in the Game/Bees and Raccoons *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 9 - Mufasa's Attacks!/Basil Returns *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 10 - Searching for Basil's Parents *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 11 - Bees Again!/Psychology Reserve *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 12 - 'It's Not Your Turn'/Madam Serena is Mrs. Brisby *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 13 - Crawing Vines/Deadly Plants *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 14 - 'I Won't Stop Playing'/Jenner Appears *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 15 - It Isn't Thunder/Stampede!/Odette Steals the Game *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 16 - Bambi Saves the Game/Bernard Arrests Basil/Bambi Cheats *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 17 - Panic in Town/Pursuit in Sir Sav-A-Lot *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 18 - To the Rescue/Conker Grows a Tail *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 19 - Indoor Mosoon/Crocs Attack *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 20 - Quicksand/Laughing Jaguars *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 21 - "Almost There with Much at Stake"/Earthquake *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 22 - Basil Wins/Back in 1969/Fievel Makes Up with Mickey Mouse *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 23 - Burial at Sea/Reunion in 1995 *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: *Jumanji (1995) Clips From Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *The Great Mouse Detetcive (1986) *The Secret of NIHM (1982) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001) *Conker: Live and Reload (2005) *Rock-A-Doodle (1991) *Pocahontas (1995) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Fantasia (1940) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Mickey's Once Upon Christmas (1999) *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *Kingdom Hearts 2 (2006) *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Talespin (1990) *Dumbo (1941) *Brother Bear (2003) *Brother Bear 2 (2006) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Teletubbies (1997) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Oliver & Company (1988) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures (2001) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *Tarzan (1999) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *Spirit: Stallion Of The Cimarron (2002) *The Swan Princess (1994) *The Swan Princess 2: Escape From Castle Mountain (1997) *The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) *The Swan Princess Christmas (2012) *The Aristocats (1970) *A Bug's Life (1998) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Balto (1995) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) *Balto 3: Wings of Change (2004) Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs Category:Luke Yannuzi